


Bloodmoon

by eagleatlas99



Category: Werewolves in general
Genre: Accents, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Mystery, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagleatlas99/pseuds/eagleatlas99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I am so sorry my beloved one. I wish we had more time together.” I whispered while tears made their way down my cheeks. Kissing her forehead I finally knocked on the door with shaking hands and then began to run again, trying to lead the danger away from her. The howling noise were right behind me. I was lost.</p><p>Corinne is a 17 year old irish girl who lives with her stepmom and stepsisters after she was abandoned by her parents as a child. One day a tall, dark and moody guy comes to rent one of the spare rooms in their house. He immediately catches Corinne's interest after their first encounter. Why does the infuriating boy hold such power over her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodmoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a story I wrote in 6th grade (I'm in 9th grade now) so that was three years ago. But I found it and since it was written in Swedish I wanted to translate it. Then I decided it couldn't hurt to post it here. I've always loved mythology and stuff like that. My english is pretty good but there might be a few mistakes. So tell me what you think and if I should continue to post on this story. Feedback is always appreciated so make sure to comment away!! Hope you enjoy ;)

Prologue

 

**Seventeen years ago**

 

_The moon was full and stood high on the sky. My whole body started to shake uncontrollably. My legs felt like paralysed but I commanded them to run. Run towards safety with my only treasure, where they couldn’t find her. The darkness of the forrest suddenly started to ease. There, up ahead it started to brighten. I ran towards the clearing and saw a manor covered in green vines with small purple flowers on them. God has been kind, this will be her rescue. I headed for the door and carefully put my treasure on the staircase. My Corinne. ”I am so sorry my beloved one. I wish we had more time together.” I whispered while tears made their way down my cheeks. Realising I had to go I quickly unlocked my silver pendant and placed it on my child. ”This will protect you when I no longer can, be brave Cori. Mummy loves you with all her heart.” Kissing her forehead I finally knocked on the door with shaking hands and then began to run again, trying to lead the danger away from her. The howling noise were right behind me. I was lost._

 

**Today**

 

Another dawn of summer. The dreadful alarm went of and forced me to rise from my beauty sleep. I went up from the squeaking thing I called a bed and hit the shower. It felt good to release some stress before work began. When I was done I wrapped myself up with a dirty-yellow towel. The jeans that I practicality lived in were thrown on the floor along with my impressive collection of books. Grabbing them and putting them on while I stretched my free arm for an old blouse is apparently a hard task. After successfully avoiding certain death by trousers I slowly made my way down the huge staircase to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for me, my stepsisters Faith and Felice and their mother Regina.  

   Regina is the one who owns the house or manor we live in. Apparently it has belonged to the Cambell family for over five centuries. For being so old it still got it’s charm. It’s built of granite and is overgrown with emerald leafs. It consists of two towers on the west side which faces the forrest. The manor is called Luna Horto, which means The moon garden in latin if I’m correct. Luna Horta is located in the middle of the woods on the lovely Ireland, in a small town called  Lupuscreek. The town got its name after a large wolf pack had their burrow here before. 

I live here because when I was 6 months old Regina found me on her stairs and took care of me like one of her own. She will always be my mother even though my real parents abandoned me. 


End file.
